Yesterday
by Beatlefan110
Summary: What happens when a fan from our time, ends up in 1963 with The Beatles? Could it change history? Rated T to be safe. My first fic, so bear with me!
1. Yesterday

_I'm wearin' a mask_

_But how long can I last?_

_I'm drowning inside_

_From tears never cried _

_And it's all because_

_You left my side._

I looked at what I had so far and smiled sadly. It sounded good, but it fit how I was feeling so well, that it made me want to cry. But that was a good thing. If I could make my audience feel the same way I did, then I had the qualities needed to be a good song writer.

I set my work down and recalled the events of my day. My best friend ignored me. Again. For the new girl. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt happy after being with her. She just wasn't the same anymore. Always putting me down. A single tear trickled down my cheek. Wiping it away, I climbed into my bed and slipped into dreams. Dreams where I was accepted for who I was, and people were willing to put up with me, even when was being annoying, in order to be my friend. The dreams were always wonderful. Until I woke up in the mornings and had to face reality.

I woke in a cold sweat, not able to recall the nightmare that had caused it. I could feel that I'd been crying, and my throat hurt. Had I been screaming? Then, I realized several things at once. I was not in my bed. Or any bed, for that manner. I was on the floor of what looked to be a camper of some sort. There were four boys in the room with me, one of whom was kneeling at my side, looking as though he'd been trying to wake me up.

"Where am I?" I gasped. "Who are you?"

"You're kidding me!" One of them exclaimed. English accent. Sounded almost like...

"John." The one kneeling next to me quieted him. But...He sounded like...

"Paul! This girl appears out of nowhere, asleep, screaming, sobbing, on our tour bus and you pity her! You are the most-"

"John!" Another one shouted. There was George.

"Um." I could feel the color draining from my face. "What year is it?"

They stared at me a second before replying. "1963."

I felt dizzy. "Cou...could someone...turn on a light?"

The only one who hadn't spoken, so I'm assuming it was Ringo, flipped a switch. Sure enough, there, standing right in front of me, were the Beatles. I thought I was about to pass out.

"But...I...Not...Oh!"

They stared at me as though I belonged in an insane asylum. Paul spoke first.

"Is something wrong?"

I somehow managed to create a full sentence. "Well, I'm not from this era. When I went to sleep, it was 2009."

They stared at me again, something that seemed to be becoming a habit. "You don't believe me." I stated.

Ringo actually spoke this time. "Well," He began slowly. "We wouldn't, except for the fact that you just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And you seem genuinely frightened." The others nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then, I realized something else.

"I don't know how to live in the 60s! I don't know how to act, or dress, or anything! I can't-"

Paul cut me off. "It's alright! You can stick with us for a while. We'll help you as long as you need it, or longer, if you wanted!"

I grinned. This was going to be the adventure of a lifetime...


	2. Strange Thoughts

**Author's Note: I will probably get some of the dates mixed up, so bear with me. **

* * *

The next day, as we sat waiting for Ringo to get us a hotel, George examined me closely. "What's your name? You never told us."

"Oh. Meghan. Sorry."

"Don't worry! I was just curious."

We waited in silence. I was about to speak when Paul walked out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He looked at me, yelped, and slammed the door shut again. I stared with wide eyes for a moment, feeling a bit scarred. George cracked up, and John came out to see what all the ruckus was about. When George finished explaining (I was too embarrassed to say anything) between peals of laughter, John joined him in teasing. Paul came back out (Now fully dressed) turned bright red, and refused to look anyone in the eye.

Ringo came back in and glanced around, not bothering to ask what had happened. "Well, Brian already booked us rooms here, so we don't have to stay on the bus anymore. We can take you," He looked at me. "To get some normal clothes, and we have a concert in an hour and a half."

I looked around at them all. Paul finally seemed to have reclaimed his dignity, and said, "Well, let's go!"

John looked at him. "Do you think we'll be able to go anywhere without being recognized?"

George shrugged. "Probably not, but what is there to do about that?"

They all sighed in resignation. We stood and got off the bus. "Where are we, exactly?" I questioned.

"Miami." It wasn't answered by any of the guys I knew. Turning, I found myself staring into the confused, and slightly irritated, face of Brian Epstein.

"Uh...Hi!" I said awkwardly.

"Who's this?" He asked the guys.

"Meghan." George answered, grinning.

"I don't care about her name! You know what I mean!"

They flinched. "Well," Ringo said. He proceeded to explain, as best he could, what had happened. Brian groaned.

"You know, I wouldn't believe you, except for, number one, the way she's dressed, number two-"

I cut him off. "Hey!! There is nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed!! I'm dressed the way we do, _in the future!!!"_

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Anyway, what I'm saying, is that, I believe you."

We all breathed a sigh of relief. Paul grabbed my arm, pulling me away and calling over his shoulder, "Come on fellas! We have some shopping to do!!" I laughed, hoping desperately I wasn't blushing. Wait, why were those thoughts running through my mind?

The next hour was spent trying on clothes, showing my new friends, having them either laugh hysterically, or sincerely tell me the outfit looked wonderful, checking out, and moving on to the next store. After we were finished, we found ourselves lounging around in one of the hotel rooms.

"Sooo..." John looked around at us all. "What now? We have a half an hour until the concert."

"Maybe we should try to get to know each other a little better." Ringo stared at me pointedly. We all nodded our agreement.

"I'll start!" George stood up. "I'm George Harrison, and I am a Beatle! I love to play the guitar, and don't write music. Paul!"

Paul rolled his eyes but smiled. "I'm Paul McCartney. I play Bass Guitar, sing, and write music. I love to laugh and have fun...that's basically it. John!"

"I'm John Lennon. I play rhythm guitar, sing, and write music. I love to laugh and have fun...That's basically it. Ringo!

Paul rolled his eyes at the similarity between his and John's 'introductions.' Ringo stood up. "I'm Richard Starkey. I play drums, don't sing, and don't write music. I hate to laugh and have fun...that's basically it. Meghan!"

We all laughed. Paul looked at me. "You probably already know quite a bit about us. More so than we know ourselves, in fact. We, however, don't have that advantage. Give us a better introduction than we gave you, I'm begging!"

I sighed. "I'm Meghan Anderson. I write some music, play guitar, piano, and sing. I like to draw, write, read, listen to music, to name a few. I feel lonely all the time because my friends have deserted me, but I find solace with my family. I hate gossip, in any form, and wish that people could just be more accepting and less judgmental...that's all I can think of right now. Any specific questions?"

I didn't like the mischievous twinkle in John's eye. "Do you wish the towel had fallen off this morning?"

I gaped at him, burning hotter than I could ever remember. "No! What kind of a question is that?!"

"Just wondering. I mean, Paul and me, we're like this!" He held up to crossed fingers. "So naturally, I had to know!"

Paul had been staring at him, beet red too. Now, he kicked him. "Ow!" John shouted. I laughed, thanking Paul. He gave a slight nod, winking at me. I blushed again, wondering what he meant by the wink. Again, why was I having these thoughts? I studied him closely. He _was_ cute. Insanely cute. So cute, I could melt. Where was I? Right. He was funny. Sweet. And those piercing brown eyes...No! I would eventually have to go back to my own day and age, and if anything happened with us...not that he probably felt the same way about me...or maybe...

"I have another question!" John called in a sing-song voice, interrupting my train of thought. "Have you ever been to a ball?"

"No. I can't even dance. Why?"

"Because we are going to one in a few days, and you should probably come with us."

My heart sank. "But, I don't know a thing about dancing!"

"We can teach you!" Ringo offered. "But you really should come with us."

"Why? Don't you trust to leave me alone?" I grinned.

"No!" George chuckled. "We just don't want you to feel lonely, and we think you would have a lot of fun."

"Alright then." I sighed. "As long as you teach me how to dance."

"Let's start now!" Paul suggested. "We have almost a half an hour still."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me, as long as that's what you guys want to do."

George shrugged. "Why not? We haven't got anything better to do." The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get started!" John rubbed his hands together gleefully.

This was going to get very interesting.


	3. Dance Lessons

"Let him lead you!" Paul instructed patiently for what must have been the billionth time. "Just let him guide you and you'll do fine."

I sighed, frustrated with myself. I wasn't used to guys 'leading me.' I was a very independent person, and having to do this was really hard, because it made me feel like I couldn't do it myself. Maybe if I didn't focus on the steps or whatever...but what else was there to focus on?

"Let me try John!" Paul grinned. "Maybe it's you that's the problem." John mock glared at him, but shoved me toward him. I turned for a second to stick my tongue out at him, before letting Paul position his hand on my waist. I tried not to blush when he did this. Well, now I had something else to focus on.

Apparently, that did the trick. We danced almost perfectly around the room. I didn't even pay attention to what we were doing, just following his lead. Our eyes never left each other. We both smiled the whole time. Then, just as I thought he was leaning closer, John dove between us, obviously not realizing the moment he had just destroyed. Paul and I both jumped, startled out of out little 'trance.' We both turned to glare at John, who didn't notice. He just looked at us with an exaggeratedly sad look on his face.

"You hurt my feel-bads!" He pouted. "I thought I was a good dancer until now." My anger melted away at his humor. Everyone laughed. I giggled along with them, but on the inside, I was wondering what had just happened. Did Paul, then, have feelings for me as well? We had just been about to kiss. Or maybe it had just been wishful thinking on my part. I groaned in confusion. Stupid John. Why'd he have to ruin it?

Everyone turned to look at me as the frustrated sound escaped my throat. "Something wrong, Luv?" Ringo questioned. I shook my head.

"No. I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a huge step for me. I mean, I've traveled back in time fifty years, met the Beatles, my idols and the men who were the main influence in all of my musical interest...need I go on?"

They smiled kindly, even John. A sudden feeling of overwhelming gratitude and joy swept over me. I had friends who really loved and cared about me. They were kind and sweet and made me feel good. A single tear slid down my cheek, coming to rest on Paul's hand, which was still on my waist.

He looked up at me in concern. "Luv? Your crying. What's wrong?" The other Beatles stared at me worriedly. I shook my head again and laughed.

"Don't worry. Nothing's wrong. I just...Thank you! For everything!" I threw my arms around the nearest person's neck, which was Paul, if you remember. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. I felt so safe there. I never wanted to leave. But, of course, John, being his John self, had to ruin that too.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" He complained, pulling me into his embrace instead of Paul's. I think Paul was glaring at him, because I felt him tense and he let me go rather quickly. But, again, probably just wishful thinking...

George and Ringo each patted me on the back and gave me a reassuring smile. I wiped at my eyes and laughed, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. I'm a very emotional person as long as I'm with the right people." They all grinned back at me.

"No worries luv." George answered. "We enjoy it when birds get all emotional over us." He winked, to let me know he was joking. Just then, Brian came in.

"Okay boys...Madam...ready for your last concert in Miami before we head to LA?" They all nodded enthusiastically. "Great! Let's head over. You...um...Mandy, was it?"

"Meghan." Paul sighed.

"Right! You will be backstage, alright? And after that, we'll have to figure out what to do with you."

Ringo spoke up. "Couldn't she come on tour with us? I mean, she obviously doesn't have anywhere else to go, and it isn't like she would cause any issues. We all like her a lot, so she could just keep us company! We could use some of that!"

"Plus," Paul added, matter-of-factly. "I already told her she could stick with us for as long as she wanted. And I'll not be going back on my word!"

Brian looked around at all our hopeful faces and sighed. "I suppose that would be fine. Just, please don't do anything stupid!"

We were all slightly taken aback. What did he mean by that? We shrugged it off and looked around at each other gleefully.

"Anyway," Brian went on. "Right now, we have a concert to do, so get your arses out to the limo." We complied.


	4. Water Fights, Fan Girls, and a Closet

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter, but hopefully it turned out alright.**

* * *

"Wake up luv. We have to get going. We have a plane to catch to LA in an hour."

I groaned slightly as I sat up. John and George smiled at me. "Morning! Hurry and get packed while we wake Sleeping Beauty One and Two over there." They gestured toward where Paul and Ringo were still sound asleep. "Then we'll have some Breakie."

I yawned, nodding slowly and climbing out of bed. Kneeling next to the suitcase we'd gotten for me the day before, I pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

When I came back out, Ringo had joined John and Gorge in trying to get Paul up and going. He wasn't making things very easy, swatting them away and turning away from them. Obviously, these guys didn't know how to really wake someone up. I sniggered quietly as I grabbed a glass of water. I carried it over to them and handed it to John, who smiled evilly. "You do it luv. You know you want to!"

I shrugged. I was going to toss water in a Beatle's face! I did so. He immediately sat up, coughing and spluttering. The other Beatles roared with laughter. "Sorry luv." I did my best impression of a Liverpudlian accent. "We have to get going!"

He glared at me playfully before getting up and toweling off. "Alright, I'll go get ready."

"Is he always this hard to get up in the mornings?" I asked John. He shrugged.

"Not always, but I wouldn't say never."

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Paul! When you're done getting dressed, I still have to brush my teeth!"

"OK!" He called.

He opened the door a few minutes later and let me in. We both began to brush our teeth. He spit into the sink and filled a glass with water, downing the whole thing. He filled it up again and made as if he were going to do it again. I didn't think much of it. Until he dumped it all on my head. I squealed.

"You! James Paul McCartney!" I was laughing.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what!" The water was still running. I cupped my hands underneath it and splashed him. He laughed and did it back. The other guys came running into the bathroom, wondering about the commotion, and halted suddenly at the sight of our dripping faces.

"Come on guys!" George chuckled. "We have to get going!"

We dried off our faces, still laughing, and finished getting ready and packed. We ate on our way out the door and climbed into the limo.

There was a bit of an awkward silence at first. Just one of those moments when no none can think of anything to say.

"Sooooo...Awkward silence..." I began.

They all gave me a funny look, but then laughed. John spoke. "Yes, it was a bit uncomfortable. Anyway, what do you guys want to do if we ever have a free moment in LA?"

"Where are we staying?" I asked curiously.

"A nice cozy little house right on the beach." George answered. "Our own private beach!"

"It's ours for the next couple of weeks!" Ringo added.

"Cyn's flying over from England to see us." John pointed out. "We wanted something nice so that we could 'impress the lady!'"

"Ladies now!" Paul grinned, nudging me slightly. I punched his arm playfully.

"There's no need to go to extremes to make me comfortable or whatever!"

"Whatever you say luv..." Ringo smiled.

I shook my fist at him, scowling. We all laughed. I leaned back and sighed contentedly. "I've come to a conclusion." They all stared at me strangely. "I was born in the wrong time period. Things are so much better for me now than they were before...well...than they are later...um...you know what I mean."

They all laughed again. "Yes, we know. And somehow I doubt the whole wrong time period thing. Maybe you'll be..." John trailed off slightly.

"What?"

"Maybe you'll end up going back to your own time." He finished quietly.

My heart sank. I had considered the possibility, of course, but hearing that I wasn't the only one that thought so really put a damper on my mood.

The rest of the ride to the airport was silent. This, however, was more of a, 'everyone is thinking about the same thing, so there is no need or want to talk' silence.

I sighed as Paul helped me out of the limo. Making up my mind right then and there that I wasn't going to let that one thought ruin my entire time, I smiled at him, giggling as John hit his head getting out of the limo. Paul laughed too, and the ice was broken.

There came a shriek. "Oh my gosh!! It's...The Beatles!!" A huge mob of girls ran toward us, screaming. I almost screamed myself, but out of fright, rather than excitement. Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him as he ran. I had no clue where he was taking me. I was too terrified.

Soon, however, I found myself safe and sound...in a janitor's closet. We were all uncomfortably close, and I found myself squished between Paul and Ringo. I looked up at Paul, feeling slightly embarrassed due to the fact that my face was being squashed against his chest.

"Are they gone?" I asked when all the screaming had died down. He nodded, opening the door so that all of us tumbled out in a big heap.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked shakily.

"No!" John responded sarcastically. "Last time we ended up locking ourselves in a girls bathroom! No one was in there thankfully, and it was one of those that didn't have any stalls. You know, that was just like a regular home bathroom, but without a shower or anything."

I stared at him. "Don't you get frightened?"

George laughed. "We used to, but we've kind of gotten used to it by now. Don't worry, it'll take awhile for you to get into the whole scheme of things."

I nodded, hoping it wouldn't be too long before I got the hang of their lifestyle, since I had nowhere else to go.


	5. The Plane Ride

**Ok guys, I know I said I was gonna move the story or whatever, but that wasn't really working for me, so, I'm just going to continue it on here. I have to confess, I've been planning on switching back for a couple months now, but I've been really busy and just haven't had the time, so, I'm posting two chapters today, and HOPEFULLY, I'll have another one up within the next couple of days. I'm really sorry for all the delay! Don't hate me!**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's partly one of my favorites...and then I also kinda hate it. If that makes sense...but I wanna know what you guys think so please R&R!**

**Also, in chapter 3, I realized that it didn't upload the whole thing, so I added the rest of the chapter to it. So, if you want to, of course, go back and read it.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, anyone who is a big enough of a Beatles fan to be reading this, probably knows enough about them to know what's mine and what isn't! If not, GO DO SOME RESEARCH OR YOU WON'T GET THE STORY AT ALL!**

* * *

An hour or so later, we sat on the airplane in our own compartment where no one could bother us. I sat between Paul and John who were about to drive me insane. They both reached over, grabbed a handful of my hair, and yanked on it. They repeated this for several minutes until I glared at them, though I was trying not to laugh, which they could see. I then proceeded to stuff all my hair up in a hat. John pouted and Paul sighed exaggeratedly.

Then, John looked up, appearing quite pleased with himself. He slowly lifted his hand up to my nose and flicked it. Paul made a funny little 'O' with his mouth and repeated John's action. I groaned and grabbed a pillow, sticking it over my face. They both hit the pillow over and over. I squealed in protest, standing up and moving to sit by George, across from Paul. I stuck my tongue out at him and John.

"You'll have to do better than that, love." Paul suppressed a grin. He lifted his legs up and set them on my lap. I smiled at him sweetly, grabbed his feet, gave them a yank, and pulled him out of his seat. He gave a yelp and we all burst out laughing.

"The look on your face was so priceless!" I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes. He glared at me and sat down on my lap. I squealed and tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Hmm...I wonder what his abs must feel like...ok back to the present.

After a while of trying to shove Paul off of me, I gave up and sat back. He leaned back against me, squishing my head. I laughed, but it came out in more of a strangled snort. I gave one last feeble attempt to push him off again, but once more, gave up. Ok, ok, I wasn't exactly trying my hardest, but, hey, I may as well make the best of the situation, right? I mean, come on, the cutest guy ever was sitting on my lap. Need I say more? Unfortunately, after a few minutes, my legs began to fall asleep.

"Paul?" I said casually. "Are you ticklish?"

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you. Your voice is all muffled. You should really learn to talk so we can understand you." I could hear the strain in his voice, which told me that he was barely containing his laughter. I wiggled my head enough that my voice could be heard.

"I said, are you ticklish?"

"Yeah." He said absently. "Wait, what-argh!" I pinched his sides and he leapt to his feet. After we had all stopped laughing, we went to sleep.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched, blinking as Ringo tried to pull me to my feet. Paul and I were the only ones not up yet. Paul's back was curved over the armrest between his seat and my old one. His legs were sticking straight up, leaning against the wall of the plane. His mouth was slightly open and his arms were lying on the other armrest. I giggled at his awkward position. George and John kept poking him and doing every possible thing to get him up, but to no avail.

I sighed and stood up, kneeling down next to his head. I got real close to his head and gave a loud whistle. He jolted awake and stared at me with raised eyebrows and I smiled innocently. He shook his head and sat up, shoving me back onto the seat. I laughed.

"Were you comfortable, Paul?" I teased. "It sure looked like it!"

He groaned. "No, all the blood's rushed out of me legs, and me back is so sore, I don't even know how to describe it."

John grinned slyly. "Meg obviously slept well. She kept murmuring...ah...certain things."

"Hey! What did I-" I glanced at Paul and wondered if my sleep-talking had anything to do with him. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

John's eyes twinkled. "Oh, but it was quite humorous, and Paul was asleep the whole time, and I'd hate for _him_ to miss out on it!" I didn't like the emphasis he put on 'him.' "It was like her own version of Shakespear." John cleared his throat loudly. "Oh P-argh!"

I dove on top of him, sending us both tumbling to the ground and out the door. I found myself lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and grinned.

"Hello Love." His eyebrows twitched slightly. We looked up to see a huge crowd of people staring at us. Someone snapped a picture. Oh crap.

"I can see the headlines now! 'John Lennon Caught Cheating with Mystery Girl! How will Cynthia React?'" A reporter cackled, waving his camera in the air.

"In your dreams!" Paul, George, and Ringo ran out and tackled the guy. John and I struggled to our feet and jumped into the scuffle. After a bit of confusion, and a lot of flying limbs, there was a crash and we looked to see the smashed remains of the camera on the ground.

"How much did it cost?" I asked the reporter, feeling bad.

"About five hundred bucks!" He replied angrily. I pulled that amount and a little extra out of my purse and handed it to him. He raised his eyebrows and walked away silently.

I sighed. That was a lot of money, but at least the picture wouldn't be posted in or on anything. I looked up to see the guys staring at me strangely.

"What?"

"You just...did that..." George said in awe. I almost laughed at the irony and vagueness of his statement.

"Why'd you pay for it?" Ringo amended for him.

"Because it was the honest thing to do." I shrugged. They still looked a little...well...apprehensive, I suppose, but they left it at that.


	6. Hangin' at the Pool

**And here's your second chapter for today! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (See previous chapter)**

* * *

We hadn't expected to arrive until the next day, but due to some mix-ups with the schedule, we got there a day early. We had to stay at a hotel for one night until the beach house was available. I dropped my bags onto the bed in my room and plopped into a chair, sighing. I thought about the events of the past few days and was suddenly overwhelmed with amazement. George walked into my room.

"Hey, we're going down to the pool. You should come with us. We're the only ones allowed in for the next while, so we don't get mobbed by crazed fans. It should be fun, just the five of us."

"Ok! Fun! Just let me get changed and I'll be right out." He nodded and grinned, beginning to back out of the room. I stopped him. "Hey George? What was I saying in my sleep?"

He chuckled. "Well, let's just say we can tell you really like our Paulie." He winked and ran out before I could protest.

I quickly changed and grabbed a towel. I was wearing a one-piece swimsuit with bright Hawaiian flowers all over it. I walked into the other room and all the guys dog whistled. I stuck my tongue out at them and did some poses. We all laughed and headed down to the pool.

Once we reached our destination, the guys removed their shirts, (What a marvelous sight it was!)and jumped in right away. I just stood and laughed as they dunked and splashed each other. Paul escaped from John and swam over to me, boosting himself up onto the edge. It took a lot of willpower not to stare, because I had been right about his abs-and whole upper body, for that matter. George noticed my quick glances and winked again. I gave him a look to shut up.

"Come 'ead! Get in!" Paul appeared oblivious to everything going on in my head and George's.

"Ok, just let me set my towel somewhere it won't get drenched by you scamps."

He put on an angelic face. "Scamps? Us? Whatever gave you such a notion."

"Things just like what you are doing now, Paul McCartney. You all are troublemakers, and masters at seeming innocent and getting out of trouble, but I? I can see right through you!"

He gave me a mock frightened look, and got down on his knees. "Please, Mummy! Don't punish me! You know I only seek to please you!"

George began whistling Please Please Me and gave me a devious look. I glared at him.

Later, I stood in the shallow end talking to Ringo. He was a really interesting guy, and a lot of fun to talk to. He could make a joke out of almost anything.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I stifled a laugh, aware of the fact that he hadn't a clue about 'A Little Help from my Friends' yet. However, when he answered, I couldn't contain my giggles any longer.

"Yeah! I'm certain it happens all the time! What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing!" I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. He looked a bit miffed, but let it go.

"What about you? You know, love at first sight?" He returned my question.

"Goodness no!" I laughed. "True love has nothing to do with physical attraction!"

Ringo thought about that for a moment. "I suppose that makes sense..." Then he got a sly grin on his face. "But, you do seem to have a lot of that 'physical attraction,' as you call it, for Paul, don't ya?"

"Ssshhhh!" I looked over my shoulder to make sure Paul hadn't heard. Funnily enough, I couldn't see him anywhere, but George and John were staring at me almost...expectantly. Ringo swam toward them silently as well. They were acting really funny. I didn't have time to dwell on the matter, however, because Paul suddenly burst from the water beneath me, lifting me onto his shoulders and out of the water. I gave a loud squeak, startled, and flung my arms around his head to keep from falling. The other Beatles roared with laughter.

"James Paul McCartney!" I squealed. "I swear you have more nerve than all the other guys I've ever know combined. Well, all of you do individually, actually."

Paul let me down and John swam toward us. "Jeez, Macca!" He scolded teasingly. "Why do ya hafta be so mean all the time? Next you'll be dunking her!"

Paul put on a face of sweet innocence. "Oh! You mean like this?" He then proceeded to leap up on my shoulders and shove my head under the water. I came up and glared at him.

"I am going to strangle you!" I joked.

"No you're not!" He laughed. "I'm Paul McCartney! No one would ever strangle me because everyone loves me!"

"Except for the parents of all those girls whose hearts you've stolen. They must hate you. And now I'm going to strangle you even more, for having a big head." I put my hands around his throat and pretended to throttle him. He played along. Suddenly, Ringo tackled me from behind. I squealed as he slung my over his shoulder. I pounded my fists on his back and laughed. He carried me out of the pool and dumped me into a chair.

I struggled to keep a straight face as he spoke in an exaggeratedly deep voice, scolding me and telling me that if he ever caught me choking someone again, I would spend the rest of my life in 'Beatle prison,' as he called it. I pretended to nod gravely, and even flinched at some parts. The other three wagged their fingers at me and shook their heads like they were ashamed.

When they were done with their 'lecture,' Ringo, George, and John leapt back into the pool. Paul plopped down next to me. I turned on my side to face him and smiled. He winked at me and I blushed. After a moment, he spoke.

"We all really admired what you did on the plane today. I know we didn't seem like it, but we were just so surprised. We've never really seen such and act of honesty before."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. That means a lot."

He returned the smile and rolled over onto his back. "Tell me more about yourself. Every detail you can think of."

I thought for a moment. "I currently...well, you know what I mean...live in Nevada, but I've also lived in El Paso, Texas, The Dalles, Oregon, and several places in Utah. I'm a big family person and I have three younger brothers, and of course, my parents. I dunno, there's not really much to me. I guess I'm a pretty boring person."

Paul shook his head. "Nah, you're actually very interesting. 'Course, maybe we just think that because you're from the future and all that, but we like you a lot, all of us."

I grinned at him in appreciation.

Probably an hour or so after Paul and I had returned to the pool, Ringo announced that he was going back up and going to bed. John and George decided to go with him and the three of them got out and toweled off. As they walked away, John turned around with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He made his voice sound stern.

"Now are you sure you kids can handle being out here alone...together...alone..." He made a funny little sound as Paul threw another shoe at him.


	7. What's all this About Your Knickers!

Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had such a horrible case of writer's block! Anyway, I don't really know what to think of this chapter. But I don't care what I think! Let me know what you think! R&R!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Paul pouring water on my face. Coughing, I sat up and glared at him. He grinned.

"Oh, revenge is sweet, luv." I stood up and shoved him back onto the opposite bed, both of us laughing. "Anyway," Paul said. "You need to get ready. We're leaving to pick Cyn up in an hour." I nodded.

"Alright. I'll be out in a few minutes."

An hour later, the five of us sat in a limo on our way to the airport. George and I opted to stay in the limo while the other three went to find Cynthia.

George sat across from me. He had a wicked grin on his face. "So, what happened with you and Paul at the pool last night after we left?" He asked after a few minutes.

I glared at him. "Nothing!" It was true. We had just talked really. Not about anything in particular. Just random things. George shook his head.

"Well get on with it!" I stared at him.

"Um...Several problems!"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know! Like the fact that I'm from the future! Or, maybe the slight issue, that he doesn't feel the same way! And there's the drugs, and the sex, and-" He cut me off.

"Okay luv, I get it! But, how do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"

I shrugged. "He's only known me for a couple days."

George laughed. "But also vice versa! And you like him!"

"But I already knew almost everything about him!"

"Except for the fact that Paul doesn't take a lot of time to get to know a bird."

"Of course I knew that! But, that doesn't mean he actually likes her! He just wants to get into her knickers!"

George winked. "He wants to get into _your_ knickers, luv."

"Whoa, who wants to get into your knickers?" I looked to see Paul climbing into the limo next to George, staring at me. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"_No one_ wants to get into my knickers!"

"What's all this about wanting to get into your knickers?" John grinned from the other side of Paul as he sat down.

Ringo poked his head into the limo. "Who wants to get into whose knickers?"

I groaned, completely embarrassed. I was saved, however, as Cynthia Lennon climbed into the limo next to John.

"Who's this?" She asked her husband.

"Oh, that's Meghan. Meghan, this is Cyn, my wife." Cynthia smiled and reached over to shake my hand.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi."

John continued. "She's Paul's...I mean, Ringo's cousin."

"Lovely to meet you."

John beamed. "I'm sure you two will get along just great!"

I smiled. George looked at me. "Hey luv? I need to talk to John. Could you switch me seats?"

I wrinkled my nose. Couldn't they just talk where they were? They weren't far away from each other. Then, I noticed that Paul was sitting next to the seat currently occupied by George. So _that_ was his motive. I sighed and nodded, knowing he wouldn't let it go.

As we switched places, George 'accidently' bumped me rather hard, thereby pushing me into Paul's lap. I squealed and Paul grabbed me around the waist instinctively.I turned bright red and jumped off his lap and into the seat.

"Sorry Paul!" I gasped, glaring at George, who looked back innocently.

Paul cleared his throat. "Uh yeah...no problem luv...be careful..." George gave me a meaningful look. I shook my head.

Brian spoke up from the front seat. "Okay, it'll be about an hour before we get to the beach house, so make yourselves comfortable."

I sighed and closed my eyes and within minutes I was asleep.

I woke up a bit later. My head was laying on Paul's shoulder, and his head was leaning on top of mine. His hand was also lightly gripping my thigh. My eyes widened and I looked around to see that everyone else was still asleep. I didn't move, because I didn't want to wake Paul up. I mean, how rude would that be! Okay, who am I kidding? I was veeery comfortable there. Of course I was going to make the best of it!

I smiled slightly and looked up to see George smirking at me. Why was it always him? I blushed crimson. He grinned and gave me a thumb's up. I rolled my eyes, but coudn't help but grin sheepishly as I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

Once again, I woke up, and my position had changed. This time, I was laying with my head in Paul's _lap_! One of his hands was resting on my side, and I could feel him running the other through my hair. It felt so good! I almost decided to just go back to sleep like last time, but then I realized everyone else was awake, and looking at me. I sat up slowly and felt Paul immediately stop playing with my hair and take his hand off my waist.

"Hey luv. Sleep well?" John sniggered.

I stared at him without expression. "Why, yes John, Yes I did."

"I'm sure you did!" Ringo chuckled.

Cyn looked confused. "Wait...Are you two an item? You look so cute together!"

John, George, and Ringo roared with laughter as Paul and I both blushed. We were saved the trouble of replying, however, as the limo slowed to a stop and Brian announced that we were there.

* * *

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Review!


	8. Could he Really?

**WOOHOO! Longest chapter yet, and I must say, I'm quite proud of this one. It's okay if you all don't like it, but I really love it. R&R!**

**Okay, so, for anyone who may (or may not) be wondering, I know that The Beatles didn't really have an American tour in '63. Just pretend that this is the tour that nobody remembered because they weren't as popular in America then as they were in '64. My other Beatles fic, Till There was You, is more historically accurate. Meaning, exact dates, times, locations, everything. I started this when I didn't know as much about The Beatles as I do now. I actually started it a long time ago, but never finished it and just got around to posting it less than a year ago, so bear with me on that.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Beatles, would I really be sitting here now? I don't think so!**

**Guys, I love getting emails that say that you've added this to your favorite story list or to your subscription list or whatever. But I REALLY love getting reviews! Please please pretty please keep that in mind! :)**

* * *

Brian began telling us about the house before he would let us go in. He would not be staying with us, but in a hotel a few blocks away. It would just be The Beatles, Cyn, and me.

"There are four bedrooms. Sorry Meghan, I wasn't planning on you when I made the reservations. You'll just have to stay with one of the lads, as long as that's alright." He continued talking but I didn't hear a word of what he said. Knowing John, George, and Ringo, there was no question who they would make me room with.

Next thing I knew, Paul was pulling me out of the limo and we were all grabbing our luggage and running into the house. Each Beatle hurried to claim his favorite room and I followed Ringo into his.

"Hey Ringo?" I said sweetly. "Could I stay with you?"

He stared at me appalled. "Now, luv. Do you really think I'm going to say yes to that when I can tell that you would so much rather stay with Paul? It was sweet of you, to ask, but I promise, I will not think any less of you, or of our friendship, if you sleep with my best friend."

My eyes narrowed at the way he worded that sentence. He ushered me out of the room and shut the door behind me. I heard someone walking down the hall. Speak of the devil...

"Hey Meghan!" Paul said cheerfully. "Know who you're staying with yet?"

I pouted. "No! I've just been rejected by Ringo!"

"What? Why?"

I flushed. "Um...duh...well, he said that...he...snores...very loudly...and that...he would surely keep me up all night! Yeah that's it!"

Paul chuckled. "He sure would luv. Why, with a trombone hooter like his, it'd be unnatural if he didn't!"

I gave him a strange look. "Remember that line Paul. It might come in handy if you ever do...a movie or something..."

Paul laughed. "I know luv. It's from the script of A Hard Day's Night. We already have it written, we just haven't started filming yet."

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"Anyway, since you've been so rudely rejected by Rings, how's about you come stay with me."

Great. Now there was no way out of it. I smiled at him. "Sure! Thanks Paul." I raised my voice a bit. "I like you better than Ringo anyway."

Said Beatle opened his door and gave me a look that said 'oh we know you do.' "That hurts me, luv." Is what he actually said.

I gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry Ringo. I didn't mean it." I gave him a hug and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun you two," he winked. I rolled my eyes before Paul and I walked to his...our room.

I don't know why it came as such a shock. After all, it only made sense. But staring at the _one_ bed in front of me scared me out of my wits. I couldn't do that. Could I? Paul stared at me for a moment.

"Um...luv? You okay?"

I sighed. "There's _one_ bed Paul. _One!_"

"Right...Uh..." A reddish tint appeared on his perfect face. "I mean...I uh..."

My brow furrowed. Maybe George was right. When would Paul McCartney ever be embarrassed about sharing a bed with a girl? I mean, come on! It was PAUL MCCARTNEY! He slept with countless girls without giving it a second thought, and now he was embarrassed about just sleeping in the same bed as me?

But, then again, he probably just didn't think I was good enough to actually sleep with and thought that I would try something. I mean, it isn't like I'm drop-dead gorgeous or anything. I'd never thought of myself as being a real looker, and now, this just proved it! And, to add insult to injury, it was Paul who thought so. I wanted to cry!

"I'll just sleep on the couch..." I said quietly.

He looked appalled. (Or would it be 'apauled?' Haha.) "No luv, I'll take the couch. You're the lady!"

"Absolutely not! For one thing, this was supposed to be your room in the first place! Secondly, I'm smaller than you, so I'll be more comfortable on the couch than you would be. And lastly, I was the one who said it first, so HA!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed. "Alright alright! You win! Jeez!"

I grinned triumphantly, masking the hurt I was actually feeling.

Don't ask me how it happened, but and hour later, I was sitting in the Jacuzzi with Cyn, getting to know her better. I liked her quite a lot. The boys were down at the beach.

"So," Cyn said, smiling. "What is really going on between you and Paul?"

I sighed. "I really don't know. It's complicated. I know that I like him. A lot. And I kind of think that he might fancy me just a little bit. But then, the bigger part of me is saying that he doesn't and that it is just wishful thinking. And, not to mention, even if he did have a feelings for me, I don't think it could ever work out! I mean, what, with all the drugs and sex and everything! And I absolutely refuse to have pre-marital sex, but Paul obviously thinks of it as a necessity. What would he think, if we eventually did get together, if I told him that I wouldn't sleep with him! He'd drop me like a rock! And I just don't know Cyn. It's all very confusing."

She gave me a sympathetic look and put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "Well, I can tell that he really does like you. And a lot at that. And Paul, if he wants a girl, he goes for her. Not you. That shows that he really feels something stronger than what he usually does. He's actually shy about it, so he's obviously stressed because he doesn't want to mess it up. And, you could make it clear to him that you don't want anything to do with drugs. He might try to stop using them, if he really cares for you like I think he could. And the sex? Well, he's single right now. There's not really anything stopping him. But once he gets into a serious relationship, he might stop with that too. And luv? If he really cares about you, he won't care that you won't sleep with him. It'll only make him that much more determined to make it work, so that you can get married, and then he _can_ sleep with you."

I tried to absorb all that. It made sense, I suppose. "I never really thought of it that way..."

"Always focus on the positive!" She smiled. Just then, John and Paul came bounding toward us.

"Hey girls!" They called.

"What are you up to?" John asked as he jumped in the hot tub next to Cyn. Paul followed suit, only sitting by me instead of Cyn.

"Girl talk." She answered him. "And no, I will not tell you any details."

John gave her a pouty face but she just ignored him.

"I'm going to go to bed." I yawned. The six of us were sitting in the kitchen, just talking. It was about two in the morning so I figured it was probably time to get some shut-eye. Paul stood up after me.

"I'll come too." I smiled at him slightly as we walked down the hall.

I walked into our bathroom and changed into flannel pants and a t-shirt. Paul knocked on the door.

"Hey luv? Are you done? I need to brush me teeth." I was already in the middle of doing just that, so I reached over and unlocked the door for him. He walked in wearing a similar outfit to my own.

We finished getting ready in silence, and even after, not a word was exchanged except for 'good night.' I climbed under my blankets on the couch and fell asleep.

_I am sitting in my room, reading Harry Potter for the billionth time. I giggle and ponder the originality of the plot. Suddenly a scream from upstairs startles me from my reverie. I set the book down and sigh, exasperated._

_Watching my three younger brothers is extremely tiresome. Of course, I love them very much, but breaking up their many fights got old. I walk up the stairs to see what the commotion is about._

_I am surprised at what I find. Not a huge fist fight, but a playful wrestling match. I smile at them fondly, but I know I have to break it up before it turns into something real. I step in and attempt to pry them off of each other, but before long, I've become a part of it._

_Two pairs of feet appear next to us. I look up to see the smiling faces of my parents. I leap up and give them a hug, and we all laugh and sit down to eat. We talk and joke around, telling stories about our day. After a while, I begin to notice them all getting further away, their voices getting softer. Suddenly, they are no longer speaking in bantering tones, but in ones of panic, trying to call me back to them. I struggle against some unknown force, crying out their names, tears falling freely down my face, but to no avail. Soon, they are gone, and I am alone._

I woke up, crying softly, still half-asleep. Suddenly, I felt someone lift me up into their arms and I looked up to see Paul staring down at me sadly. He carried me to the bed and laid me down on it and crawling under the blankets with me.

"Paul..." I murmured softly. "What..."

"Shh..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Just go back to sleep." I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep quickly. I didn't have any more nightmares that night.

* * *

**ButterflyArtist: Yes, that was quite the adventure!**

**SydneyRaeHarrison: Thanks so much! I think their relationship is pretty darn cute as well, if I do say so myself. And...no, I can't say she is based off of you. :( I actually based her off of myself. And yes I know that sounds totally self-centered. :) But I'm very glad you can relate to the character!**

**Mrz. Jacob Black: Thanks! You are very supportive! **


	9. The Sexiest Man Alive

**Okay, I know! This is a really short chapter and it's pretty much all filler. But I really couldn't think of anything else before the next chapter, and I thought the idea was kind of amusing. I don't know. It isn't my favorite, but I promise the next one will be LOADS better! And I'm very close to being done with it, so it won't be long before I update again. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this for now! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah, I think everyone knows that I do not own the Beatles. Happy? Because I'm sure not! *Sob***

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window when I woke up the next morning, covering the room in a soft yellow glow. I was still wrapped in Paul's comforting embrace. I lay still for a few more minutes until I felt Paul stir slightly. I looked up to see him smiling blearily down at me.

"Morning luv."

"Morning," I smiled. "Listen, Paul...I...just...well...thank you. For last night."

He looked at me tenderly. "It was no trouble. That must've been some nightmare."

"Yeah..." I said softly. "It was..."

He stood up and pulled me out of bed with him. "You gonna actually come down to the beach with us today? You and Cyn were too busy yesterday with your 'girl talk.' Speaking of which, are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Nope!" I grinned at him slyly. "We are leaving you to guess."

"Oh! Alright then! My guess is...you were talking about how sexy I am."

My jaw dropped and I gave him a shove. "James Paul McCartney!" I laughed. "No! You're totally wrong!" Yes! He was totally right!

He pouted at me. "You don't think I'm sexy?" I never said that...

"Maybe I do...or maybe I don't" Oh my gosh did I really just say that? I turned my back to him with a flip of my hair. I could, however, still see his face in the mirror, which he didn't realize. He looked very intrigued, but I could've sworn there was a hint of hope in his expression. Oh jeez! All that stuff Cyn put into my head is giving me insane ideas. I walked out of our room and heard Paul protesting behind me as he followed me out, all the way until we were standing in the middle of the living room..

"Hey! I mean, come on! That isn't a real answer! Just answer straight out! Do you, or do you not, think I am the sexiest man alive?" I could hear the strain in his voice as he tried not to laugh. _'Yes!'_ Screamed my mind. _'You are totally the sexiest man alive!'_

"I did answer you Paul!" I giggled.

He made a frustrated sound. "That doesn't count. It was all," He made his voice high-pitched in a poor imitation of myself. "'Maybe I do or maybe I don't'" His voice went back to normal. "That doesn't give me any real information!"

I stuck my tongue out at him...and then realized that we were being watched by four very amused sets of eyes. "Oh...uh...Hey guys! How's it goin'?" I said, tongue still hanging out of my mouth. I quickly stuck it back in there, embarrassed.

John, Cyn, George, and Ringo all burst out laughing. Whether it was at Paul's and my conversation, or my awkward moment, or a combination of both, I didn't know.

"What's all this about Paul being the sexiest man alive?" John asked. Then all three of them added, "Because that's totally my title." We all laughed at that.

Cyn jumped up and grabbed my arm. "Hurry and eat! You and I are going dress shopping!"

I was confused. "Dress shopping?"

"For the ball tomorrow silly!"

"Oh! Right..." I smiled. "That'll be fun."

"What? The dress shopping or the ball?" Cyn questioned.

"Well both I suppose..."

She grinned. "Well hurry up then!" And hurry up I did, and within the hour we were out the door, armed with a wad of cash from The Beatles.

We went to no less than seven stores looking for our favorite dresses. In the end, I picked a dark blue one with beading on the bodice and around the square, rounded neckline and cap sleeves. It had princess seams and a gathered skirt. Cyn bought a light purple dress with a wrapped and rouched bodice, empire waistline, and bubble hem. We were so excited for the ball the next day.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the beach, just horsing around. Of course, I didn't escape a good teasing from John, George, and Ringo about the conversation I'd had with Paul that morning...I doubt I need to go into detail as I'm sure you can easily imagine...

That night, we actually went to bed early, since we were so tired from our previous late night. After Paul and I were all ready for bed, I walked toward my spot on the couch. But Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed with him.

"Paul," I laughed. "What are you doing?"

He gave me a look of mock irritation. "I don't want you wakin' me up again with your cryin'!"

I pretended to be insulted, but inside, I was saying, _'Awwww...He's so sweet!'_ Paul and I laid down in much the same fashion in which we slept last night, and the both of us fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Leogurl1213: Thanks so much! I am working on a couple others right now, and I am feeling quite pleased with them. And yes, how could we not still love George?**

**Wribbet: Thank you! Yeah, I'm quite proud of those parts. :)**

**Dani Dragon: Here you go! And I'm working on the next one, which, like I said, should be WAY better than this! Or so I hope. :(**

**CecilaAlice: Thank you!**

**SydneyRaeHarrison: Yeah they will be good friends. Thanks!**


	10. This is itor not :

**You are all going to hate me after this! BAHAHA! Either that, or you will love me. Or a combination of both...Well, you know what to do, but I'm going to say it anyway! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah whatever. I think we all know...**

* * *

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror one more time before Cyn grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bathroom and toward the ballroom.

"You look fine!" She whispered, smiling. "Don't worry!"

I sighed. "I'm just so nervous! I mean, come on! It's a ball! I've never been to one before!"

"It'll be fine! Just dance and have a good time!"

I wrung my hands. "I know but I'm so sure I'm going to make a fool of myself! And in front of..." I trailed off and Cyn smiled knowingly.

By this time, we had reached the ballroom and were wandering through the crowd of dancing people. Cyn touched my arm and pointed toward the refreshment table, where The Beatles were standing and laughing. We headed toward them.

They glanced up and grinned at us as we approached. I couldn't bring myself to look at Paul, for fear that he would see how nervous I felt around him right now. John grabbed Cyn and pulled her away to dance. I smiled slightly, watching them for a moment before turning back around. George had already disappeared with another girl. Ringo crooked his arm to me and I accepted it with a smile.

We walked onto the dane floor. After a minute of silence, Ringo spoke. "You look nice."

"Thank you." I smiled shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"So...hoping to catch a dance with Paul?"

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I replied. "Ah...well...Yes...I mean...well...yeah..."

He grinned. "Need help?"

I shook my head quickly. "No thank you!"

He chuckled. "Probably wise." I laughed. The song ended and I walked back toward Paul, after a lot of insistence on Ringo's part. I took deep breaths, try to calm myself. Paul looked at me and smiled. Perhaps it was just my imagination, but he looked quite nervous as I felt. I also thought I saw him look me up and down a couple of times and then glance at me weakly.

"Hi..." I said awkwardly, coming to stand next to him. He smiled.

"Hullo. How are you?"

I nodded. "I'm pretty good. You?"

"I'm...alright..."

I decided to direct the conversation to where I wanted it to go. "Why aren't you dancing?"

He shrugged. "Not in the mood to have a bunch of giddy birds freak out over me. I'll dance with you though. Well, if you want to that is..." He added shyly.

I smiled. "Yeah sure!"

He led me into the dance floor. Ringo brushed against me as he danced with another girl and winked. Paul was totally oblivious to this as we began to dance. For a while there was a rather awkward silence.

"So..." I began. "What...color is your toothbrush?"

Paul gave me a funny look before laughing. "Green. What's yours?"

"It's blue." I answered.

"My favorite color!" He grinned. Then he spoke so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. "Because of your eyes..."

I was in shock. Surely I must've heard him wrong. But that assumption left my mind in a flash as he began to lean toward me. My heart was beating wildly as I did the same and we both closed our eyes. I felt his lips brush against mine for the briefest moment. And then...someone bumped into us and we stumbled, breaking apart. We looked up to see a man apologize and then dance away.

I glanced at Paul and we both flushed. He stammered that he was going to the bathroom and hurried off. I rushed in the other direction, nearly colliding with Cyn in my haste. She took one look at my face and dragged me out to hall.

"What on Earth has happened to you?" She asked.

"I-we-Paul-he-uh..." I stammered. She nodded and waited for me to be able to form a complete sentence. I took a deep breath. "Well, he told me that his favorite color was blue because of my eyes. Then, we kissed, but it was only for like a split second because some guy bumped into us!"

Cyn squealed. "He really does have feelings for you!" I smiled and nodded happily. A grin spread across her face and she pushed me toward where we could see him standing. "Go get him luv!" I laughed but did as she said.

Paul and I danced as much as we could for the rest of the night, but nothing else major happened. Neither of us mentioned the kiss. Much too soon for my liking, it was time to go home.

* * *

**Dani Dragon: Did it get better? :)**

**Leogurl1213: Of course they all tie. And, yes but at the same time, NO! If they read it, I would be so embarrassed! Haha.**

**SydneyRaeHarrison: Oh don't worry! I have it all planned out! *Rubs hands together gleefully***

**CecilaAlice: Thank you! Always good to hear! :)**


	11. FINALLY!

I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have been in Nauvoo with no television, no internet, nothing!

This is a really really short chapter. But, I didn't really feel like I should go any further with it. So, please forgive me. I hope you still like it.

From now on, I'm making a deal with you guys. I will update as soon as I get TEN reviews. Got it? Can you do it?

Enjoy!

* * *

We all walked in the door and plopped down in the living room. There was a lot of talking and laughing which I did not participate in. After a few minutes, I stood up, announcing that I was going for a walk. Paul leapt up.

"I'll come with you." He grabbed his jacket. I smiled as we both walked out onto the beach.

For a while, there was silence between us. The sun was setting and it reflected off the water, making it dance in different shades of pink and orange. I decided it just wouldn't do to ignore what and happened earlier that evening. I looked up at him and spoke quietly.

"Listen...eh...tonight, when we were dancing..." He cut me off.

"Oh...yeah...that..." He stopped walking and turned to me. I did the same and opened my mouth to speak again, but he put his finger to my lips.

"We never got to finish..." He whispered as he pulled me to him and pressed his lips with mine.

After a moment, we broke apart. I stared up at him as he caressed my cheek with his thumb. I sighed and leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. We stood like that for a while until Paul spoke softly.

"We should probably be headed back, or the others will wonder..." I nodded and we laced our fingers together as we began to walk back.

"You know," He started. "I meant what I said. About blue being my favorite color because of your eyes, I mean."

"Aw, you're so sweet." I told him. "Your eyes are...complicated..."

He blinked a couple of times. "Uh..."

I laughed. "No, I mean, I can't even tell what color they are! There's like, a ring of a reddish color, and then a ring of brown, and of green, and then one of blue! They're so pretty and I love them...but they're complicated!"

He nodded slowly. "Okay...uh...thanks?" Then he smiled and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. This was the happiest I'd been in a long time.

"So...Paul?" I said slowly. "What does this make us? Where do we stand now?"

"Oh! Right!" He cleared his throat and spoke in the kind of accent you would expect out of a character in Sense and Sensibility. "Well, Meghan Anderson of the future, I would be honored, to have you as my girlfriend. If you would have me, that is."

I smiled at him and played along. "I would be delighted Sir." I giggled and spoke in my normal voice. "But only if you stop speaking in that corny accent!"

He pouted at me. "I thought birds loved British accents!"

I burst out laughing. "Oh, I do! Probably even more than most other girls you'll meet. But you already _have _a British accent! And I like that one better than any others!"

He grinned and kissed me. "Well that's a good thing then!"

I smiled at him. We'd gotten back to the house by now. I sighed. "Great..." Paul gave me a funny look.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's just John, George, and Rings have been teasing me to no end about liking you. I can only imagine what they're going to say now..."

Paul laughed. "They've been giving me a hard time too!"

We walked in the door, holding hands and giggling like schoolchildren. Everyone looked up as we came in and Cyn smiled at me triumphantly. The guys jumped up.

"**FINALLY!"** They all shouted, and ran to give us one of the biggest hugs I've ever had in my life. I wiggled out of it.

"What do you mean 'finally'? It's only been a few days!"

John rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it seems like so much longer! What, with you two constantly flirting and all that! It was so obvious you liked each other! We were getting so annoyed because you wouldn't just get on with it!"

Paul was raising his eyebrows. "Okay then Lennon..."

"Whatever floats your boat." I added, giggling. John poked me in the stomach.

"Paul, your bird is being rude. I think it's time she went to bed! Naughty naughty! Tsk tsk!"

Paul grabbed my hand. "Fine! Come 'ed Meghan, let's leave these guys in their misery!" I laughed and followed him to our bedroom.

* * *

So yeah, like I said, super short, right?

Remember! Ten reviews!

**CecilaAlice: Haha, yeah sorry about that.**

**Mrz. Jacob Black: Thanks for your support! I agree, about the lack of detail that is.**

**Dani Dragon: Yes, we love him!**

**SydneyRaeHarrison: Aw, thank you! Yes, the toothbrush question is one of my favorites! It's a great ice-breaker!**

**leogurl1213: Haha, I love your expression! Bacon is like, my best friend! And BTW: Okay that works! ;)**

**Snowpirate: Paul is most definitely my favorite, though I could never decide who comes second! :)**


	12. One Special Girl

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN FROM PAUL'S POINT OF VIEW! DON'T GET CONFUSED! Now that they are together, I will most likely be doing this quite a bit. If you like it, that is. Please let me know! **

**Okay, guys, I got seven reviews right off the bat. And that's good. However, there are many people on story alert who are simply not reviewing! Come on! I need to know what you guys think! I need to know what you do or don't like, what I should change, I appreciate any ideas you can give me. But, please guys! Sorry if I sound like a broken record, but I need reviews, else I don't even know if it's worth it to continue!**

* * *

Meghan walked out of the bathroom, dressed in pajamas, and hung her dress up carefully in the closet. I smiled as she sat on the bed, picking up a magazine and beginning to thumb through it. I strode into the bathroom, stripping down to my boxers, brushing my teeth, and running a comb quickly through my hair. Meghan didn't look upas I entered back into the room. I walked towardher, feeling slightly nervous. That was strange...I never got nervous about this sort of thing...

I sat down next to her on the bed. "Hello luv..." What a stupid thing to say! She still wouldn't look at me. Ugh!

"Hey." She replied, eyes still on the magazine. I decided I needed to just go for it. I moved closer to her and began to kiss her softly. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around me as I did the same to her_. _The magazine dropped to the ground, forgotten. I carefully leaned her back onto the bed. I moved slowly from her mouth to her neck and began to slide my hand underneath her shirt...

"Paul..." She gasped. "S-stop..." I did as she asked and looked at her, confused. She appeared rather upset."W-what are you doing?"

My eyes widened_. _Surely she knew...then again, maybe they did things differently in the future... "Well..." I began slowly. "When two people are in love-"

"Ah! La la la la la la la la la la la!"She stuck her fingers in her ears. I laughed, relieved, and grabbed her hands, pulling them down.

"Okay, okay. Just making sure. What's wrong then?" She remained silent, refusing to meet my gaze."Meghan? Luv?"

"I don't want to tell you!" She cried, flipping over and hiding her face in the pillow. Suddenly, it dawned on me. I laid down on my stomach, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Luv, are you a virgin?" I asked, a small smile playing on my lips. She nodded slowly. I felt bad. "Well, that's okay, luv. I can wait until you're ready."

She peeked at me. "No, Paul, you don't understand...I..." She trailed off.

I gave her a questioning look. "Yes...?"

"I won't have sex with anyone until I'm married!" She blurted out, and hid her face in the pillow.

"Oh..." Was all I could think of to say. This was an unexpected turn of events.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Her voice was muffled. I didn't even have to think about it. I had already decided that this girl was just too good to pass up.

"No, I do." I said quietly. She looked up at me in surprise. "I like you a whole lot. I really think, though, it's too soon to tell for certain, that I would like to ma-be with you for a long time." Phew! Nice save! I can't believe I almost said that! It was WAY too early for that kind of talk. and that's an understatement!

Meghan sat up and threw her arms around my neck, giving me a kiss. Suddenly, we heard John cackling from the doorway.

"Meghan's got Paul down to his boxers!" He shouted to everyone down the hall. "That wasn't a very long time. Heck, they didn't even take the time to shut the door!"

Meghan turned beet red. "No! We weren't-not-"

"Go away Lennon!" I yelled angrily. "There's a little thing called privacy, which you obviously don't have any respect for!"

"You're the ones who decided to go at it without shutting the door."

"_We weren't 'going at it!'"_ Both of us shouted. But John had already shut the door and could be heard running down the hall, laughing. Meghan groaned and fell back with a hand on her forehead.

"Oh, that was so embarrassing." She said in a monotone voice. I looked at her apologetically.

"Luv, I'm so sorry." She looked at me.

"Why? It isn't your fault."

I shrugged. "I dunno. You ready to go to bed?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm tired." She yawned to prove her point. I smiled and lifted up the covers for her to crawl in. She wrinkled her nose.

"One sec." She climbed off the bed and went into the closet, coming out just a moment later. "Here." She said, holding out one of my t-shirts. "Put it on."

I laughed at her and did as she asked. "Whatever, luv." She smiled at me and climbed back into got settled and I reached over to shut off the lamp.

After a few minutes, Meghan spoke to me in a whisper. "Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Is tomorrow Sunday?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you have any plans?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Well, I really just want to spend it with you." I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied.

"I'm going to go to church in the morning. Will you come with me?"

I was surprised. "Oh...Uh...yeah sure..."

"Okay! The first session starts at 8."

"In the morning?" I said loudly.

"Shh." She laughed. "Yes, in the morning!"

"Fine...Jeez girl!"

"What?"

"You are the only bird I've ever known who could ever get me to wait to sleep with her. And, I haven't been to church in seven years, and now you're getting me up at 8 in the morning to do just that!"

Meghan giggled. "I feel special!"

I laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. "You are special, luv. The most special girl I know. Well, if we gotta get up that early, we better get to sleep."

"Okay! Night Paul!"

"Goodnight luv."

A moment later, she spoke up again. "Aww! Paul that's so sweet!"

I gave her a quizzical look. "What is?"

Meghan scooted up and gave me a kiss. "Am I really the most special girl you know?"

"Of course!" I said, then laughed. "And did that really just barely register?"

"...uhh...Goodnight Paul!"

I chuckled. "Goodnight. Again."

* * *

**Yeah, remember that rant kind of thing at the top? I'm expecting plenty of reviews this time!**

* * *

SydneyRaeHarrison: Thanks I try. :) And Yes, George was quite the cutie as well.

Wribbet: Oh, I'm glad!

Flippzy-gurl: I WANT A COOKIE!

snowpirate: Well I'm glad I can make you lol. :)

Suvali66: Haha, well, there are, of course, going to be ups and downs. And that's all I'm saying! :)

leogurl1213: Haha, aren't we all? And, yeah, I would be happy to! Just let me know!

eskie02: Of COURSE Paul is cute! And thanks so much!

ButterflyArtist: Yeah, well...you know...this is more of a cheesy romance type thing as you well know! You know the ending, for crying out loud!

RemusLupinFan: Haha, yeah, I like that part as well, if I do say so myself...

KyokoHonda49: Yes. Paul is...yeah...I love him to death.


	13. The Family

****

I am very very sorry that it's taken me so long to update. For one thing, this chapter simply did not want to be written. For another, I've been super busy with school and such. Please forgive me!

**Before you get on me about the summary at the beginning, let me explain. This way, you get one suckish chapter: This one! If I had tried to write several chapters about the year between the last chapter and this one, they would have pretty much all been suckish, because, believe me, I tried to write them, and all of them were about ten times worse than this one, which is saying something! So please forgive me for that one too! Also, I have to fit a lot into this story, and it was going too slowly, so I needed to kind of just summarize pointless events. But, at least for the time being, I know exactly where I am going with this, so you shouldn't get many more chapters as horrible as this one. **

**Once Again! Read and Review!**

* * *

Church with Paul actually went pretty well. He seemed fairly interested and asked a lot of questions afterward. He also said that he was intrigued by it and would be interested in learning more about it and coming again.

Over the next year or so, we were very busy, but not a lot of important things happened. We flew back to London, I moved into Paul's house with him (Separate rooms), The Beatles went on several tours, including their famous 1964 American tour, and they started work on "A Hard Days Night." Paul and I were doing quite well. He was extremely interested in the church and was planning on being baptized soon. We were very happy together and things were getting pretty serious.

On Paul's birthday, it was time to meet the family. We drove out so that Paul could visit them and I could meet them for the first time. I was very nervous, of course, even though Paul kept telling me that it would be fine, that they were going to love me, and all that usual cliche stuff.

"Oh they're here!" Came a happy voice as soon as we knocked on the door. Paul grinned at me.

"Auntie Gin." He explained. The door opened to reveal a jolly-looking woman.

"Paul McCartney!" She pulled him into a tight hug. "When was the last time you came to see us, huh? It's good to see you boy! Happy Birthday"

Paul was laughing. "It's good to see you too Aunt Gin." He opened his mouth to say more, but she had already moved on.

"Is this her?" She cried, pushing Paul out of the way and walking up to me. "Why, Paul she's gorgeous! I mean, just look at her!"

"I do Auntie. Every chance I get." He smiled softly. Gin gave me a hug, which I returned, laughing. Paul wrapped an arm around my waist and grinned at Gin. "This is Meghan. Meghan, this, well, this is Auntie Gin."

"It's lovely to meet you." I smiled at her.

"Oh you too dear! Welcome to the family! Now come in and meet everyone else." She led us into the house where we could see the rest of Paul's family sitting in the kitchen.

"Everyone!" Aunt Gin clapped her hands together. "Come meet Paul's new girlfriend. Her name is Meghan!"

I was accepted into the family and had a lot of fun. I found that I quite liked Paul's family. After dinner, I was helping Gin with clean up to give Paul some time with his family. That, and Gin wanted to have some 'girl talk.'

"So," she started. "Has Paulie popped the big question yet?"

I grinned. "No, not yet. I would say yes in a heartbeat though." Then I frowned. "Except for...well never mind."

Gin looked at me. "Except for what?"

I bit my lip and decided that I could trust her and that she seemed like the type that would believe me. I told her about the whole coming back in time thing. She listened with an attentive ear. "So, there could be problems because of that. For one thing, I don't exist yet. And we would need a marriage license and you need a birth certificate and such for that."

Gin looked thoughtful. I was a bit surprised at how well she took this. She didn't even seem the least bit shocked. "So he really hasn't asked yet?"

I almost laughed out loud. Apparently that was the only thing she cared about. "Well, he did ask me the other day if he was someone that I would consider marrying."

Gin looked excited. "Really? And what did you say?"

"Well, I told him that if that wasn't the case, then I would no longer be with him." At that moment, the very object of our conversation walked in.

"You ready to go luv?" He smiled.

Gin was wringing her hands. "Oh! Now you two, I need at least three months to plan a wedding. We need to go dress shopping and pick out colors and Oh! This is so exciting!"

We both gaped at her as she ran out of the room and announced to the whole family that Paul and I were engaged. Soon we were being congratulated by the whole McCartney clan. In such shock were we that we couldn't even explain that we weren't actually engaged. Before we knew it, we were out the door and heading home. There was a rather awkward silence for a while until Paul spoke.

"Uh...why did you tell her we were engaged?"

"I didn't! I told her that you had asked me if you were someone that I would consider marrying, and that I said that if you weren't then I wouldn't still be with you. And apparently, she took that to mean that we are engaged."

"...Oh..."

Another awkward silence ensued. I looked at Paul, worried that he was angry with me and noticed that his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. I started to see the humor in this situation and a smile spread across my face and I started to laugh. Paul followed suit and soon we were both laughing uncontrollably. After we regained our composure, we looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"Well, I guess we'd better hurry up and get engaged!" And we cracked up again.

* * *

**I already told you, I know it sucks! But do give me your honest opinion, and give me any suggestions you might have. I won't always use them, but they are still much appreciated! REVIEW! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**I don't have time to do any shout-outs because I know it's been forever since I updated. you deserve this chapter NOW! but I will have shout-outs next time! Promise!**


End file.
